


Something new

by Pluh



Series: What the future holds [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluh/pseuds/Pluh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper experiences a few firsts and acknowledges an elephant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something new

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this came from(Yes you Do) but this sorta popped into my head out of no where (Uh huh), and I figured everyone needs some fluff and smut, so why not? (For shame)
> 
> This is also set in between chapters 6 and 7 of Wouldn't have it any other way so I apologize for some of the plot that happened to find its way in. (Sure you do)

There is something new happening every day in the Commonwealth, even though most instances aren't given a second thought. Those that have lived in the old city of Boston for a while now have become used to events that seem to happen on a regular basis, with some not necessarily considered normal. One example might be a report that has a behemoth wearing a swan-shaped boat as a helmet and a shopping cart on his back that was spotted swimming in a pond. Or an entire settlement being run by Ghouls, and another by Mr. Handy robots, or the reports of a lone figure who set up shop in the middle of nowhere selling drinks to all of those who pass. Sightings of two-headed animals are even a common occurrence as well as reports of someone being trapped inside of a refrigerator, pleading to be let out, so not much surprises the citizens that call this place home.

There are exceptions, however, as reporter Piper Wright has witnessed firsthand some of the more fascinating events to take place.

Mainly, the pre-war relic who seemingly came out of nowhere began rebuilding the Commonwealth one settlement at a time and changed the Publick Occurrence reporter’s life. She is the same woman who is going to take on the Institute so she can get her son back, and give the people of the Commonwealth relief from the constant fear. The same woman who everyone knows as the lady from the vault, who oddly enough has survived the last two hundred years, but has no signs of aging. She is the same person who only lets one person call her by a nickname, and is also the same person who is currently straddling Piper's hips, and using her fingers to elicit moans of pleasure from the reporter.

Which for Piper is a surprisingly new experience.

"Oh god, that feels good." Piper closes her eyes as sensations that she's never felt before flow through her body.

"I can't believe no one has ever made you feel this way before," Nora says staring down in awe of the beautiful Diamond City native.

"More, right there." The reporter pleads breathlessly as hands glide across dips and swells of Piper's smooth skin, finding areas of her body never touched before.

Each caress is more euphoric then the last and Piper never wants this to end.

"This is amazing Blue."

"I'm glad you're enjoying this."

"God yes!" Piper breaths out, followed by a content sigh.

"But could you move a little lower? I'm getting a cramp." The reporter instructs the vault dweller who slides her hands down tanned skin.

"I told you not to carry so much." Nora chastises and shakes her head as she presses her fingers into all of the areas of Piper's back that seem to be in pain.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not letting you...oh yeah, right there." The reporter instructs the woman straddling her waist to pay particular attention to a spot on her lower back while trying not to pay particular attention to the fact that she is straddling her waist with little in between them.

It has been nearly two weeks since Nora was injured in an explosion. Two weeks of being cooped up in Piper's home with the reporter taking care of Nora's every need. Well, not her every need, but she fed her, allowed her to sleep in her bed, and Blue is grateful. But by the middle of the second week, both women were twitching to get back out into the Commonwealth, or at least go for a walk.

"Hurt yourself again." Piper finishes when Nora moves to a different part of her smooth back, letting out a slow rush of air as she speaks, eyes half-lidded while lips curl up into a satisfied smile.

After some convincing on Blue's part, the two women, along with Nick Valentine ended up helping a nearby settlement get started and collected a bunch of 'junk', as Piper would call it, to bring back and used later. But Piper refused to allow Blue to carry anything other than her weapon so she wasn't over encumbered, and Blue had to be in full armor, no questions. The reporter was visibly struggling the entire time, even with Nick carrying most of the load, but Piper was determined to make it back to her home even if she didn't know what half of the crap she had been carrying was to be used for.

"Yes, but I told you I was fine." Nora laughs a little at Piper's reaction as she leans to the side to see the reporters satiated expression as her eyes roll back, and lips curl up into a content smile.

When they got to Publick Occurrences is when Piper felt something pull as she placed her bag down, and Blue instantly began to care for the raven-haired woman. Piper had been playing nurse to her needs over the last few weeks, so Blue is happy to return the favor. The fact that she could spend more time alone with Piper and not worry about anything else was just an added bonus.

Blue went and retrieved food from the noodle stand while Piper took a much-needed bath, thankful for Diamond cities running water. She was barely able to put on a shirt and a pair of shorts before Nora was barging through the door with her hands full ready to take care of the reporter. She turned a deep shade of red, apologized profusely, and turned her back so she could continue getting dressed but when she heard Piper wince in pain some more is when Nora ordered her to lie down on her bed.

Piper did as she was asked and was amazed at how the tension seemed to drain away at Blue's soft touch. Piper nearly melted into the mattress feeling the vault dwellers hands roam across her back even though it was through her shirt, but it still felt amazing. The pre-war relic's strong yet careful touch drained all of Piper stress and pain away within a few moments, and it was bliss.

That tension came flooding back momentarily, and Piper's eyes went wide with shock, and her breathing became erratic when Nora ran her hands underneath her shirt and pushed it up above her shoulders, revealing her bare back. But the tension faded, and it soon felt euphoric as Blue's skilled hands made contact with bare skin and continued to ease the pain.

Now Piper is in her own personal bliss as each part that Blue's calloused yet soft hands have touched has left her wanting more. Piper has never felt anything like this and is glad that it is her friend making her feel this way, but as if on cue, like they have for the past two weeks prior, Piper's thoughts turn dark.

Today has been like every other day where the two companions are as close as they can be without crossing that imaginary line from friends to lovers, but feeling Blue's body press into her own with just a thin piece of fabric between them is distracting, to say the least, and Piper is rethinking that line. And just like every other day the Diamond City reporter wants to ask about their relationship, if what Blue told her was true, and where they go from here? But just like every other day Piper retreats from it all when something reminds her of the day of the accident, the day she nearly lost Blue.

"Between the couch, and you carrying all of that junk, it's no wonder your back is full of knots."

"So you do admit that it's junk." Piper turns her head to look back at the woman above her and smiles while she teases her. That smile is erased when she catches a glimpse of the injured thigh of the woman who momentarily died in her arms, hanging over the side of the bed, red scars still prominent as a reminder of what happened.

Visions of Blue's lifeless body still haunt her, and Piper doubts she will ever forget that moment even if the scars heal. Piper especially hates the one that runs across the side of her now half-shaven head, and even though Blue doesn't seem to mind, Nora was not the one who watched the life drain out of her.

"Only to you." Nora leans down and says right above her ear with a smile.

She sees Piper glance at her leg that doesn't hurt anymore but hasn't fully healed, and her expression turns somber. Nora's own smile fades while she realizes what the Publick Occurrence reporter is thinking about again, and decides that now is a good a time as any to discuss it all. Blue knows that something is bothering Piper since each day begins and ends the same, with the reporter being close and even flirtatious, only for everything to stop once she remembers something about that day.

"Your thoughts?" Nora asks while working on her shoulders.

Feeling Piper relax and let out a content sigh, Nora hopes she momentarily distracts her so she answers truthfully. Piper has never lied to Blue, but she's withheld or tried to withhold certain topics; mainly her feelings.

"Can't keep anything from you, can I?" Piper says with a nervous chuckle.

She leans up on her arms, closes her eyes and concentrates on everything that is happening above her while pushing her terrible thoughts out of her mind. From her hands, to where she is sitting, every touch is distracting. It is made even worse when she feels a kiss between her shoulder blades that quickens her pulse, mouth opened slightly, her eyes roll back, and an unfamiliar yet incredible sensation travels throughout her body. Silky red hair falls on her back momentarily and all Piper wants to do is run her hands through it, and fiercely kiss the woman, but she holds herself in place. She is trying to think of what to say but is nervous about where it may lead to.

"You still awake?" Nora leans down again and asks the quiet reporter. Seeing a quick nod as a response, Nora continues to relieve the tension in Pipers back but stops when the other woman speaks.

"Besides my dad dying, that was the worst day of my life, Blue." Piper sighs and slowly shakes her head, trying to get the vision of her friend's lifeless expression out of her mind. Blue's screams of pain haunt her dreams, and it is difficult to believe that Nora is still here.

Nora stops her ministrations and she realizes that there is a lot they haven't discussed yet; not just feelings they may have for each other.

"I can still hear your screams..." Piper's sigh is long and shaky, and Nora can hear the slight sob come from the woman she cares for. She moves to the side of the bed and kneels down next to her so she can look Piper in the eye.

"Seeing your eyes looking back at me, completely empty." Piper continues to describe that day in vivid detail and Blue feels helpless.

"All that blood...I can't get it out of my head." Piper squeezes her eyes shut and leans her head in her hands while trying to forget that day.

"I can't imagine what you must have gone through," Nora says while she runs her fingers through the reporter’s hair, sad eyes searching the upset reporter's features.

"I'm so sorry..." Nora doesn't know what to say. She was forced to witness Nate's murder, yes, but never anything as horrific as another dying in her arms. She was a lawyer and...

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Piper’s words bring Blue back to the present and now she is left with her own upsetting thoughts. Apparently, Piper took her in and cared for her only as long as needed and now she is ending their relationship since that day seems to have ruined everything.

"I understand. You have Nat and the paper..." Nora is no longer looking at Piper, but down at the ground, and her eyes have glossed over, and she starts to speak quickly.

The look on Blue's face is nearly too much for Piper to see. The reporter had been going over what she wanted to say, but this was not necessarily it.

"Thank you...for taking care of me...and for being there for me. I appreciate everything... I'll get my things and go." 

"That's not what I meant. Blue wait, please." Piper tries to sit up and grab Blue's arm but realizes that her shirt isn't covering anything. She sees Nora stop but refuses to turn around, so Piper elaborates as she adjusts herself.

"I mean it is, but..." Piper sighs and starts over. "I just meant that I would like to stay in Diamond City for a little while longer. I know what we did today was good but…I couldn't concentrate on anything else but you."

"Piper, it's alright if you don't want to go back out there. I get it, and I don't want to put pressure on you to make you feel like you have to help." Blue is nervous and speaking quickly. She is barely paying attention to the reporter's words as she tries to backtrack, only able to concentrate on the sentence that started this conversation.

"You've done enough for me, more than anyone else, and I..." Nora stops herself before admitting to anything, takes a deep breath and continues.

"You have Nat to think about, so it's okay, I'll leave." Seeing the reporter glance at her scars again and quickly look away puts some things into perspective.

"I'm obviously upsetting you each time you look at me so..."

"That's not true," Piper says unconvincingly.

"It's okay Piper, but it is. You back away when you look at me, and I get it. I understand, and I...I care for you too much to see you upset so I'd rather leave..."

"I don't want you to go. I only want to know if what you said was true?" Piper finally asks what she wanted to, and Blue finally turns around to face her, but won't make eye contact. The reporter has since pulled her shirt down so she can sit up and focus on Blue, whose scars are on display, with only having a sleeveless shirt and shorts on, and Piper visibly shutters, but not for the reason Nora thinks.

Even with the stimpak and surgery, her leg looks like they still has holes in them when the light hits them a certain way. Blue had told her they looked like Swiss cheese or lumpy milk, but they looked worse than they actually felt. The biggest issue Piper is having is the entire side of Blue's face is left with scars as a constant reminder, with the worst one being across the top of her head and can clearly be seen since her hair has been shaven off on the one side. The doctor said they'd heal but to Piper, it is a glaring reminder of how she nearly failed to take care of Blue.

"Does it matter?" You can't even look at me." Nora sounds hurt and this is not what Piper wanted.

"Yes, it matters." Piper gets up and is now standing in front of Nora, who averts her eyes.

"I need to know that the person I want to come home to every day feels  the same way." Piper runs her hands through Nora's hair and she closes her eyes and leans into the touch.

"I can't promise you that I won't get hurt again," Nora says after a while, eyes focusing on a spot in the room.

"I know that," Piper says barely above a whisper, trying to convince herself.

"It's just that I've never felt this way...before, and ...and seeing you hurt, it killed me, and I don't think that I can handle that again, but I know that we need to help people too..." Piper's nerves are growing and she is having a hard time speaking now.

"What do you want me to do Piper?" Nora is getting upset and her words are growing in volume.

"Would you like me to stop everything that I've been doing?" She understands Pipers concerns, but is getting confused and doesn't want to put herself out there and have it thrown back in her face.

"No," Piper says quickly, closes her eyes, and tries to focus on expressing herself correctly.

"Cause I will if you ask me to."

"I would never ask that." The reporter's eyes gloss over at what Blue has just said to her. To think that this woman would give up everything just for her is incredible, and for a moment she considers it, but can't be that selfish.

"What you do is important, and I want to continue doing it with you, but right now I just need you to listen." Piper takes a deep breath and hopes that what she is about to say comes out correctly.

"This is ridiculous, I am a reporter but now I can't even speak!" Piper berates herself out loud, but takes a deep calming breath and continues.

"Blue, I am obviously bad with this, but I've never been in a situation like this before, and I am scared as hell that I may lose you." The more she admits and gets off of her chest the easier Piper finds it to speak, so she decides to tell her everything.

"I thought that Nat and the paper were the best things in my life, but now, I don't know. I've needed someone in my life like you for a long time, and please don't think for a moment that I...I can't look at you because I think you look horrible." Piper tries to keep her emotions at bay considering how much her cringing at the sight of her wounds must have hurt Blue to see.

"I just need some time to get that day out of my head." Tears have formed at the corner of her eyes and Nora pulls her in close, and nods in understanding.

"But every time I look at you that day keeps coming back, but I want you in my life, always." Piper says into Blue's ear.

After a moment of holding each other, enjoying the closeness that the two have grown so used to, the reporter leans back so she can look into Blue's eyes.

"I have to remind myself that you're still here, and it's nothing you did wrong, it is just something I have to process."

"Like seeing Shaun taken and not being able to do anything about it," Nora says back and finally realizes where Piper is coming from.

They both close their eyes and lean their foreheads together when Piper continues.

"You still haven't answered my question. Is what you said to me true?" Piper repeats nervously and waits for an answer. Blue told her already on two separate occasions how she felt, but the first was a dying declaration and the next she was high on Chems.

"Yes," Nora says and looks into Piper's brown eyes. "It is true."

"I don't see how." Piper is relieved to hear Blue say this, but in an instant, her insecurities come flooding back.

Hearing the reporter’s words and seeing the disbelieving stare on her face, Nora leads her to the bed and retakes her position, kneeling on the floor in front of her, holding Pipers hands in her own.

"Is it really so hard to believe that someone could fall for you?" Nora squeezes Piper's hands to get her point across.

"You haven't exactly seen me at my best Blue." Piper forces a nervous smile, but is looking everywhere else but the woman in front of her.

"Besides, how many relationships established in a hail of gunfire actually work out?" Piper's self-doubt is something that Nora has always hated. For someone so special to think so lowly of herself is frustrating.

"Would you really want to end up with someone like me?" Piper looks down at her hands that are nervously fidgeting.

She is extremely fearful of what Blue's answer will be until she feels a finger under her chin gently move her attention back to eyes that are caring, compassionate. Eyes that she can get lost in.

"You don't have to be flawless, Piper. You're perfect for me." Blue's answer is immediate, so there is no doubt in Piper's mind about what she wants. The soft kiss that happens after Blue's heartfelt words, drains away all of the doubt about the Vault dwellers feelings, and Piper snakes her arms around the back of Blue's neck, pulling her close.

Piper has thought about this moment for so long, and now that it is happening she is having a hard time believing it is real. She runs her hands through soft hair until she reaches the back of Blue's head and pulls her even closer. A slight moan comes from the vault dweller as her own hands glide over Piper's body to her hips and pull the reporter flush. Piper’s eyes open wide at the new sensation of Blues curves pressed into her own and her breathing gets heavier, more erratic.

"I love you, Piper Wright," Nora says after she pulls back a little, and Piper blushes when she sees the look of desire on Nora's face.

"I love you too." A hand caresses her cheek while soft lips barely press against her own, and Piper's focus is completely on Nora and the words that this beautiful person in front of her just spoke.

Her attention shifts to Blue as the sensations that Piper is feeling become even more overwhelming. She focuses on the softness of Blue's lips, the warmth of the body that is in between her legs that is driving her crazy. Her hair, her half-lidded blue eyes, her soft smooth skin, it's all causing Piper to lose what little control she has left. She wraps her arms and legs around the vault dweller to feel as much of the woman that she loves as she can and revels in it all.

Her own skin is extremely sensitive to each caress and her desire is rising with each passing moment, but with that desire comes uncertainty. She has never been in this situation before and her nerves are beginning to take over, but this is Blue, and she is normally able to wash away all of her doubt, and this time shouldn't be any different; hopefully. She leans forward, eager to capture Nora's lips again, but a hand gently holds her back, and she opens her eyes to witness something that causes her breath to catch, and eyes to go wide.

Blue slowly pulls her own shirt over her head, leaving herself completely bare to the reporter, who is now finding it hard to breathe. Smaller than her own, Nora's breasts are in a word, perfect, but Piper begins to worry about what comes next. As if on cue, Nora senses something is off and is instantly concerned.

"We don't have to if..."

"But I want to." They say to each other in succession.

"I've just never..." Piper tries to continue.

"With a woman?" Nora asks in understanding.

"With anyone." Piper's answer is a little alarming, to say the least, but everything that she has said to Blue up until this point causes her answer to make sense.

"How is that possible?" Blues eyes narrow, and a look of complete disbelief comes across her face while looking at every inch of the reporter's gorgeous features.

Feeling strong arms wrap around her, pulling her in tight, and Blue's lips brush lightly against her jaw and neck, Piper lets out a low moan. Everything feels amazing and the fact that Blue is causing them makes this moment that much more special, but Blue seems hell-bent on stopping when she needs to not to.

"Are you sure?" The well preserved pre-war relic leans back and asks again, concern etched on her face that she may be pushing too much. Light blue eyes search Piper's features for any signs that she wants to stop.

"Shut up and kiss me." Piper pulls her back into her arms and enjoys the taste of Nora's lips, and tongue on her own as she mirrors Blue's actions.

Everything is so new to the reporter and she wants to keep going but freezes a little when she feels her hand being placed on a pert breast. Piper is nervous now, and her inexperience may ruin this perfect moment. But once again Blue shows her what to do by running her hand up Pipers shirt and caressing her breast while squeezing an aroused nipple between two fingers. Piper begins to mirror her actions, and soon both lovers are moaning at the pleasure they are experiencing. Piper is concentrating so much on all of these new sensations that she barely feels it when one at a time Blue pulls off her shirt in between kisses, then shorts, followed by her own clothing, leaving them pooled on the floor, then gently pushes her back on the bed until she is straddling her again.

"Tell me what to do," Piper says breathlessly looking up at the woman she loves, now fully aware that there isn't anything separating her and this beautiful person above her.

"Nothing." She says with a smile and leans in to capture Piper's lower lip in between her teeth, gently sucking on it, then slowly releasing it, causing Piper to let out a long shaky breath.

"Just lie back." Nora kisses Piper fully and sits up a little to look her in the eyes.

"Relax." Another kiss that leaves the reporter wanting more.

"And enjoy." The smile on Nora's lips, and look of desire aimed back at the reporter cause a shiver to run up Piper's spine, and her arousal grow that much more. She isn't sure where hers ends and Blues begin since she can feel how wet the Vault 111 survivor is as she slowly slides down the reporter’s body while leaving a trail of kisses.

Each kiss, lick, and caress is euphoric as Blue makes a path from her mouth to the sensitive spot on her neck. Then a quick inhale as the warmth of Nora's lips and tongue encompasses Piper's breast. Threading fingers through red hair, holding her in place, Piper arches her back slightly so she can feel more of everything that Blue is doing. From her mouth that is now blowing cold air across an already aroused bud, then a tongue that slowly licks its way over to her other waiting breast, Piper feels it all. Blue's curves that are pressing into her stomach, hands that are gently caressing down her side to her thigh, while the other is on her breast that her mouth isn't focused on, Piper is well aware of everything. Even the dip of the mattress as the bed shakes a little from Nora moving above her makes the reporter want Blue that much more. She becomes curious about her lover's actions, but quickly realizes what Blue is doing when the hand that was running down the side of her body moves its way to in between parted legs, and slightly puts pressure on Piper's soaked core. She lets out a gasp at the sudden sensation of Blue's hand that is slowly teasing her, and she digs her nails into Nora's back.

Her breathing is even more erratic while Blue looks down at her, and gently runs two fingers over her opening, barely making contact with her sensitive skin. Piper's hips begin to move with Blue's hand, and if this is how good it feels with her barely touching her then Piper can only imagine how it will feel when Blue...

"Oh God!" Better than she expected as Nora slowly enters her with one finger as her thumb gently rubs at the sensitive spot above her opening.

The reporter can barely hold still and is trying to grasp at anything that will keep her from lifting off of the bed as Nora continues her ministrations, but Blue is there and grounds her. Seeing the woman she loves looking back at her with a suggestive grin, Piper pulls her down for a kiss, but this time it's not as soft as the others. Her fingers dig into Blues back, tongue pushes its way into the other woman's mouth and she holds her in place until they both need to breathe.

Even with her eyes closed Piper can tell that Nora is watching her every move to make sure everything is perfect for her. Biting her bottom lip, Blue studies her lover so she can remember each facial expression and hear each cry of ecstasy so she can continue on coaxing it out of the Diamond City reporter. Each time Blue pushes into her, and thumb rubs her clit, Piper lets out a moan of pleasure louder than the last, and it seems to turn Nora on even more.

"More!" Piper cries out, and she never wants this to end.

Blue is loving everything she hears and slowly adds another finger. Piper gasps at the slight pleasurable stretch and bites her bottom lip at how good everything feels. The buildup in her core is getting to be too much and when she feels the two fingers curl up and rub in succession with Blue's thumb is when everything seems to slow down and the sensations that have been building up in her, release. Her body becomes rigid, mouth open, fingers dig into Blue's back harder than ever, and Piper cries out the woman's name who just gave her this amazing pleasure.

"Oh my God Blue!" Piper moans out, her voice quivering while she peaks. Breathing still erratic, body still sensitive, fingers still grasping onto her lovers back, she kisses each inch of skin that her mouth can touch, holding onto her lover tightly, desperate for more contact.

"That was amazing," Piper says after a few moments. She closes her eyes to relive what she just experienced, and wraps her arms around Blue, pulling her head down onto Piper's chest to keep her close as the euphoric feelings subside.

Both are content with holding each other as everything replays in their minds. Piper's first time was better than she could have imagined, and hearing Blue express her love for her pushes aside any doubts that she may have had. It still scares the reporter that she could lose Blue, and she doubts she'll get over the day she almost did anytime soon, but Blue is here, now, holding her, so Piper will just have to do a better job of watching her back, that now has a few more scratches on it, from now on.

"You are amazing." Nora gently kisses Piper, and watches as the reporter's eyes struggle to stay open, which causes Blue to smile, and close her own eyes.

For Nora, she is beyond relieved that Piper feels the same and she realizes that she has to make a conscious effort to not run head first into a battle. Having the beautiful reporter to come home to and share their love with one another is something that Nora never thought she'd experience again. But here Piper is, half asleep and driving her crazy as she drags her nails up and down her spine while her fingers lightly brush the sensitive areas on Nora's back, and she never wants to lose this.

She was content with taking her time with Piper so she could experience everything at a slower pace, and figured the reporter would be nervous about doing anything in return, was okay with it even, but if the tired reporter does not stop then Nora may have to wake her up. She hums contently as her lips turn up in a smile while she thinks about how there will be plenty of time for it all, and Nora never thought she'd be this happy.

She can feel herself begin to drift off when a hand slowly glides up her back, runs through her hair and then stops at her scar near her scalp. The action causes Blue to look back at Piper's eyes that now show signs of tears beginning to form while she traces the fresh markings on her cheek.

"They're just scars, and they will heal," Nora reassures her softly, as blue eyes meet brown, and receives a slight nod.

"Besides, I think I like this haircut." Piper finally smiles at that remark and pulls Blue closer to her.

After a content sigh and a few moments of silence, Nora can hear the reporter's mind thinking of a million different things, and wants to let the Diamond City reporter process everything that has happened, but isn't really ready for her next question.

"So, how did you know how to do what we just...did?" Piper covers her face in embarrassment and peaks through open fingers to see Blue looking back at her while turning red as well.

"Uh...well...I just did what I knew felt good on me, and hoped it would feel good to you too." Nora tries to hide the blush that has crept up her cheeks, but it impossible being this close.

"So you mean we are both learning?" There is a little bit of relief mixed with anticipation in Piper's question and Blues affirmative response.

"We have all the time in the world." Blues lips are fixed in a permanent smile at the truth behind her words.

"So practice makes..." A kiss quiets the reporter's attempt at a cheesy quote, and she can feel the smile on Nora's lips.

That smile is replaced with another low moan when a tongue slides against her own, increasing her arousal again. She's nervous but wants to make Blue feel as good as she did, and feels a little relieved that the vault dweller is inexperienced as well. As she roles Blue over and looks down into her lover's eyes she can see all the love that Nora has for her with just one look, and her own heart swells as she thinks about everything that will happen from here on out, and one word comes to mind.

"Perfect."


End file.
